


You are my Happy

by queseraaa



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseraaa/pseuds/queseraaa
Summary: Wonsik has always wanted to be a bodyguard and he didn’t expect it to happen only to protect a stranger instead of his sister.





	1. Start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff inspired by Wonsik's support visit to Hakyeon's In The Heights musical schedule.  
> I hope you like the story! 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a comment~ :D

It is 6.30am when the alarm clock rings. Wonsik presses the off button, this is his final snooze and he needs to get up, or he risks running late on his first day of work. He rubs his eyes sleepily as he sits up.

He is still tired as he hasn't adjusted his body clock completely. After all he had been unemployed for a while and back in those days, he goes to bed near dawn each day, busy with composing and experiencing new music style. He stretches for the final time before he showers. 

Wonsik opens his wardrobe and sees nothing but suits. He sighs, picks one off the hanger and puts it on. This is such a stark contrast from his previous job which allowed him to dress up the way he wants since he was a part-time music producer. You may add that he is a full-time fashionista because of his great fashion sense. Others even think he has the height, body and looks for a model but unfortunately, he does not fancy the limelight. 

Wonsik reaches his work place a tad too early and makes a mental note that he can sleep in a little more tomorrow. He heads to the cafe situated at his work building to grab a quick breakfast and a cup of Americano.

There is only one guy ordering at the counter and he waits patiently as the man before him says his order.

“One mango smoothie and a chicken sandwich but only use breast meat, please. Give me a fruit salad with hot chocolate too.”

Wonsik realizes the voice sounds familiar and he tries to recall where have he heard that voice before. 

“Oh! Wonsik!” the man in front of him calls out as he turns to leave the counter.

It is Lee Hongbin, the guy who interviewed him. He is tall but slightly shorter than Wonsik, fair, has pretty eyes, deep voice and boy, those dimples. Wonsik wonders if it causes a trail of broken hearts. 

Wonsik snaps out of his thoughts and says hi back. He didn’t expect to see anyone from his new job this early. Then again, he’s at a cafe near his workplace. 

Before the atmosphere gets weird, “Are you alone? Do you want to joi- oh, never mind, I guess it is better for you to meet him later. See ya!” and he leaves. 

Well, that is some abrupt conclusion but Wonsik doesn't mind since he doesn't know who is with Hongbin. Frankly speaking, he doesn't know Hongbin well either. After all, they only met twice and both are for an interview. 

Wonsik picks a corner seat near the entrance and eats his breakfast. He smiles to himself as he thinks of how he ended up with this job.

He had two jobs previously - a part-time music producer and before that, a full-time job at an art gallery. His past experience is all related to the art and creative industry and he is amused at the thought of his new job - a bodyguard. Well, it is not entirely away from the art and creative industry since he is going to be the bodyguard of a famous dancer. 

Wonsik has always wanted to be a bodyguard and he didn’t expect it to happen only to protect a stranger instead of his sister. Though he has some hip-hop dance background, he does not pay much attention to the dance industry. The reason how he gets to know about this job is because of his friend, Jaehwan, a painter who works at the same gallery where Wonsik used to work. Apparently Jaehwan and Hongbin are roommates and when Jaehwan knows Hongbin is hiring a new bodyguard for his artist, he recommends Wonsik to go for it.   


“But I don't really have any experience being a bodyguard,” Wonsik says when Jaehwan calls him to share about the job interview. “Besides, I don't even know much about the dance industry.” 

Jaehwan says it doesn't matter if he is not well trained in martial arts or anything but most importantly, he has to look like a bodyguard and always around to ensure no outsiders can come near the artist.   


“So...it is like a manager’s job? Artist management?” Wonsik frowns as he asks, unsure what the job is really about.

“Well, no, not really. Hongbin is the manager and you are there to ensure nobody can attack the artist or something. This dancer is a big deal out there and everyday he has tons of people following him around, doing all sorts of crazy shit to get his attention. That is why Hongbin wants to hire someone to ensure he is not alone or left unattended when he runs around to confirm schedules and stuff,” Jaehwan explains the situation to Wonsik and it makes more sense. 

Jaehwan continues to explain that it is better to get someone who doesn't know much about the industry to ensure it is not some crazy fan in disguise. 

Wonsik contemplates and decides to go for it since he needs a job and it doesn't seem like something he can't handle. To his surprise, Hongbin is quite fond of him and mentions that he is the perfect candidate because of his tough demeanour yet he is actually a friendly and easy-going person; someone Hongbin can work closely with. 

He accepts the job offer after his second interview without any hesitation since they pay pretty well; definitely better than working at a gallery or a part-time music producer. 

His phone buzzes and interrupts his train of thoughts. 

**Jaehwanie:** Wonsikie, all the best today! ^v^ 

He smiles at the text, he is always so fond of Jaehwan; he’s cute like a puppy.

**Wonshikie:** Thanks Jaehwan-ah ^^ All thanks to you that I have a job~

Instantly, he gets a reply. 

**Jaehwanie:** Don’t thank me so quickly, I will pray that you can endure in this job and last long. 

Wonsik frowns at that reply, he doesn’t understand what Jaehwan means and why does it seems so foreboding? 

**Wonsikie:** What do you mean by pray that I can endure? Is there something I should know about this job? 

To his surprise, Jaehwan calls instead of text this time. 

“Are you telling me that you accepted the job and don’t even bother doing any research about the artist you are protecting?” Jaehwan asks with an anxious tone. 

“Uh, no, I didn’t because I will have lots of time to know more about him when I’m on the job? I have to stick to him like a T, remember?” 

“Pal, I can only wish you good luck. Do you even know the name of your artist?” Jaehwan screams over the phone.

Wonsik rolls his eyes, “Yes, Hongbin told me previously. Cha Hakyeon right?” This leads to more screaming from Jaehwan who demands him to search about Cha Hakyeon online before he reports to work. He says this will help to save his butt later on. Wonsik rolls his eyes again, not sure what’s the big deal and if it is so “dangerous”, why did Jaehwan recommend him this job in the first place? 

After Jaehwan hangs up, Wonsik considers if he should heed Jaehwan’s advice. Come to think about it, Wonsik doesn’t even know how this Cha Hakyeon looks like or what sort of dance he specialises in. All he knows is through Jaehwan who mentions how superbly talented Cha Hakyeon is and he is quite a phenomenon in the nation, which explains all the crazy fans. Also, Jaehwan actually knows Cha Hakyeon before Hongbin because they are both from the arts faculty back in university. 

Just when he is about to type ‘Cha Hakyeon’ on Naver, his phone rings again. This time, it’s Hongbin. 

“Hey Wonsik, I understand it is not your reporting time yet, but since you are at the cafe now, can I trouble you to come up to our office? Thought it would be better to introduce you to Hakyeon before he goes for his schedule. You can have your breakfast here.” 

Wonsik looks around, he doesn’t even notice Hongbin has left the cafe despite sitting near the entrance. The phone call ends after Wonsik says he will head up since he is done with his breakfast anyway. Somehow, Wonsik gets this weird feeling because everyone seems to be on the edge about this Cha Hakyeon. Nevertheless, he heads out of the cafe and goes to the office. 

Hongbin answers the door immediately after Wonsik rings the doorbell. The office is larger than what Wonsik expected and it seems more like an apartment instead of an office. 

“Thanks for coming up as I requested. Jaehwan just told me you know nothing about Hakyeon and I thought it will be better to share some information about Hakyeon before you meet him.” He chuckles after that. 

Wonsik wants to roll his eyes so bad because of how nosy Jaehwan is but he frowns at Hongbin’s statement, “Why is everyone so edgy about him? Is he that hard to deal with?” 

“Oh, you will be surprised. He is not exactly hard to deal with but… how should I say it? He can be very picky about stuff but he is really a kind-hearted person after you get to know him. Besides, he is really talented. He is different on and off stage, you will see it for yourself as you settle down.” Hongbin smiles and at the sight of his dimples, Wonsik turns into a pool of mush. 

Hongbin shows Wonsik around, while they call it an office, it is actually more like an apartment - there is an office for Hongbin, a training room for Hakyeon and another is just a meeting room. There are also two washrooms and a kitchen. Hongbin tells Wonsik to make himself comfortable and treat it like a real apartment. There’s even gaming set and a television at the living room and Wonsik can use it when there is no schedule. 

“Now, your job is really simple. You just have to always be around Hakyeon and ensure nobody can come near him, at least not within an arm’s length. As Jaehwan mentioned, he is really popular out there and we have tons of shit to deal with each day. We tried to hire a bodyguard for him before but they all turn out to be crazy fans in disguise or they just can’t stand Hakyeon.” Hongbin shares when they settle down back at the living room. 

As if reading Wonsik’s mind, Hongbin continues to share about Hakyeon. Basically, he majored in dance back in his school days - hip-hop, ballet, jazz and contemporary. He won lots of dance competitions and notably, his blindfold dance which snatched the Grand Prize at the Korean Youth Dance Festival. Thereafter, lots of people try to recruit him but he rejected them because he wants others to know him because of his skills and not publicity stunts. 

Upon hearing this, Wonsik has to admit he admires Hakyeon’s determination to go through everything the hard way when he can easily join a big company and rise to popularity instantly. 

“And you have been with him since the beginning?” Wonsik asks curiously. 

Hongbin laughs, “Initially he did his own schedules but over time it gets overwhelming so I helped him a little when I graduated. Gradually, we figured we work pretty well together so it remains this way. So yes, you may say I have been with him since the beginning. We are like brothers yet respect each other for what we do.” 

Hongbin continues to share how a typical day will be for him and Hakyeon. When there is no schedule, Hakyeon will practice in the training room then they will have lunch and thereafter Hakyeon continue to train more or sometimes he will relax a bit, depending on his mood. When there is a schedule, it will mostly be dance gigs or variety shows so they may set off from the office or if necessary, Hongbin has to pick Hakyeon up from his apartment. But now that Wonsik is onboard, he will be the driver instead of Hongbin. 

Wonsik nods as he listen to Hongbin. It all sounds pretty straightforward. Just then, the office door opens and a tanned skin man appears. He has a boyish bowlcut and his hair is in purple. His eyes are sparkly as he smiles to his phone when he enters the room absentmindedly. Wonsik notices his set of straight and white teeth. “Hongbinnie, you won’t believe what I found!!!” his voice is warm and sounds like honey. 

When nobody reacts to him, the tanned man looks up. “Oh, we have a guest?” He looks taken aback when he sees that Hongbin is not alone. 

“Ah, you are here. Hakyeon, this is our new addition to the company. Wonsik will be your bodyguard from now on, be nice.” Hongbin says cheerfully. 

Hakyeon smiles and offers a handshake to Wonsik, “Oh! Hello, I’m Hakyeon, nice to meet you.” 

Wonsik is mesmerised by Hakyeon’s smile but he shakes his hand to avoid being rude. Now he truly understands why this person is a big deal in the nation and why he needs a bodyguard. He is like a walking art piece that needs to be protected at all times. Wonsik smiles like a fool and says, “Nice to meet you, I’m Wonsik.” 

 


	2. Just wanna be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hakyeon first saw their company outing group photo, Hakyeon has already laid his eyes on the handsome rapper without knowing his identity.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk waves his hand in front of Wonsik’s face to get his attention but Wonsik seems to be deep in thoughts. “Wonsik-hyung!” Sanghyuk tries again and this time he raises his voice but Wonsik is still not responsive.

They are at their usual hangout place - the cafe just around their apartment building. Despite staying together, they hang out at the cafe almost every night, sometimes just the two of them, or together with Taekwoon, their other flatmate. The boys call the cafe their second home and with all the regular visits, they are close enough for the staff to remember their orders.

Just when Sanghyuk takes out his phone to call Taekwoon, the cafe door opens and the barista, Minhyuk, greets, “Back to get your caffeine fix, huh? Your pals are at their usual spot.” Minhyuk points to the spot where they always sit. Taekwoon nods his head and says softly, “the usual please.” Taekwoon likes the cafe since he is a coffee addict and the coffee aroma calms him. He is happy to find a place which serves good coffee and has good ambience. Minhyuk gives him a thumbs up to indicate he got the order.

Sanghyuk immediately whines about Wonsik’s lack of attention to him when Taekwoon joins them and Taekwoon shrugs. He waves his hand in front of Wonsik and got the same result as Sanghyuk’s efforts. “He has been like that for the past 10 minutes.” Both of them look at Wonsik and the weirdest thing is not Wonsik’s lack of response but he keeps smiling to himself. He even giggled a few times earlier on.

Unaware that the boys are calling him, Wonsik giggles again as he recalls his first day at work. It has been nothing but unicorns and rainbows. While others may call him picky or hard to deal with, Hakyeon is nothing like that. Wonsik thinks he is the sweetest person on earth and if there are angels in this world, Hakyeon would be one.

After following Hakyeon for a day, it is no mystery why Hakyeon is a phenomenon because he is truly passionate and dedicated to his work. He knows clearly what he wants to convey through his performance and will compromise nothing to achieve that. Perhaps that is why others see him as hard to deal with because Hakyeon can get demanding when it comes to details - the outfit, hairstyle, music choice and sometimes, he even risk getting hurt just so he can deliver the best performance to his audience.

“Wonsik.” Taekwoon tries. Before he continues to try his luck, his phone buzzes. Taekwoon tries to hide his smile when he reads the message but it doesn’t escape Sanghyuk’s eagle eyes. Wanting to know what is so funny, he asks, “Who texted you?”

Taekwoon doesn’t answer his question but instead says, “I know how we can get Wonsik’s attention.” Taekwoon searches an interview of Hakyeon from his Naver app and plays it. As expected, Wonsik looks around eagerly when he hears Hakyeon’s voice, only to be disappointed that it is a clip playing from Taekwoon’s phone.

“Ah, annoying! I thought he is here when I heard his voice.” Wonsik grumbles when he sees that it is Taekwoon’s doing.

Both Sanghyuk and Taekwoon laugh at his misery. “The two of us have been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes and yet you responded to a voice clip? Amazing.” Sanghyuk exclaims with wide eyes staring at Wonsik.

Taekwoon smiles and says, “You are smitten with him. It doesn’t even take you 24 hours to fall so deep.” Wonsik blushes at that comment, “Hyung, have you seen him? He is the most amazing person ever. He has such strong stage presence and so dedicated to what he is doing. I can see why everyone likes him.” He continues to share his day and all the great things about Hakyeon.

After talking for half an hour without a break, Wonsik gets up to order a drink and Taekwoon follows because he wants to get some light bites. As Wonsik examines the menu, he hears Hakyeon’s voice again. He warns, “Very funny, hyung. Stop doing it.” Before Taekwoon can say anything, he senses a hand hooking his arm.

“Hello Wonsikkie!” a familiar voice chirps and Wonsik freezes on the spot. Taekwoon shrugs and signals Wonsik to look at the person standing beside him. Wonsik turns his head gingerly and indeed, it is none other than Cha Hakyeon himself. It is not helping when Hakyeon is looking at him with those glittering eyes and smiling so brightly; for a moment Wonsik thought he is looking at the sun.

Before Wonsik can greet Hakyeon, he hears another familiar voice coming behind Hakyeon, “Hello Wonsik,” It doesn’t take a genius to figure it is Hongbin. “Sorry that you see us again even though it is after working hours.” He smiles apologetically.

Wonsik waves off Hongbin’s concern and tries to hide his glee that he gets to see Hakyeon again so soon but fails when he smiles like a lovesick fool. Realising it is odd that they drop by this cafe in particular since not many people visit it at night, Wonsik asks the pair how do they know about this cafe.

Before Hongbin can reply, it is Wonsik’s turn to order. Just then, Taekwoon says, “It’s fine, I already ordered for you guys, let’s sit down and talk.” and Wonsik looks at Taekwoon puzzledly “But hyung, you don’t know what they want.” Taekwoon rolls his eyes and walks back to their table, Hongbin smiles awkwardly at Wonsik and follows Taekwoon.

Hakyeon chuckles at the sight in front of him. “It is fine, Taekwoonie knows our order well.”

Wonsik gapes at Hakyeon, as if he hears wrongly because did Hakyeon just call Taekwoon, _Taekwoonie?_ “Come on, you will find out later.” and he pulls Wonsik’s hand as he walks since Wonsik is too dumbfounded from the revelation. He can’t believe Taekwoon didn't inform him about his friendship with Hakyeon, especially when he knows Wonsik is going to be his bodyguard. Just then Wonsik gasps again, does this means Taekwoon knows Hongbin too? Since Hakyeon said ‘our’. But why wouldn't Taekwoon mention anything about their friendship? There are so many questions to ask.

Sanghyuk stares in disbelief when he sees Taekwoon returns with someone else instead of Wonsik and this person is good looking with those doe eyes. He gets even more surprised when he sees Wonsik being led by someone else. Wait, isn’t that Hakyeon? _The Cha Hakyeon?_

Sanghyuk looks at Taekwoon for answers but he sits down and sips his coffee. Sanghyuk then look at Wonsik for answers but he is still dazed. Unable to contain his curiosity, he asks, “So, is anyone going to tell me what is going on here?”

He expects Taekwoon or Wonsik to reply but to his surprise, it is Hakyeon who speaks. “Ah, how rude of us. Hello, I'm Hakyeon and this is Hongbin. Taekwoonie, how can you not introduce your boyfriend to your close friends. Look at how shocked they are! Wonsikkie looks like he lost his soul!” Hakyeon exclaims with a dramatic tone. Sanghyuk spits out his drink instantly when he hears Hakyeon’s words.

“Hyung?! How can you not tell us such big news??? How long has this been happening? You ‘re gonna spill all the details!” Sanghyuk demands. Hakyeon shakes Wonsik and finally he is back to himself. “Yeah hyung, how can you not tell us about such stuff. I'm disappointed.” Wonsik pouts. At the sight of his pout, Hakyeon pats Wonsik’s cheek which causes Wonsik to fluster and smiles bashfully in return to the sudden affectionate touch. Hongbin watches this scene from the side and smiles to himself. Taekwoon shrugs at how his friends are all fretting over this. “You guys know I am low key about such stuff. And I don’t want Hongbin to be bothered by you two.” He rolls his eyes as he says that.

Hongbin smiles at Taekwoon and says, “See? I told you they will react this way and that’s why we shouldn't hide it,” he turns to look at Wonsik and Sanghyuk, “Hello, I’m Hongbin, nice to meet you two officially as Taekwoon’s boyfriend.” Taekwoon smiles at the mention of ‘boyfriend’ and holds Hongbin’s hand.

Sanghyuk feels as if he is going to puke from the sudden chummy scene. Then he suddenly remembers that Wonsik works with Hongbin now. “Wait, do you know Wonsik hyung when you called him for an interview?” Upon hearing Sanghyuk’s question, Wonsik frowns again. This didn't cross his mind and the last thing he needs is to get a job through connections.

Before Hongbin can reply, Hakyeon uses his fingers to smoothen Wonsik’s frown, which of course, startled Wonsik again. Hongbin laughs, “I think I'll let Hakyeon explain.”

Hakyeon glares at Hongbin for throwing him under the bus and Hongbin giggles. Hakyeon answers Sanghyuk’s question, “Well, if you must know, Taekwoonie has nothing to do with this.” Sanghyuk notices Hakyeon’s blush and doesn’t believe that is the full story so he continues to probe further. “So, how did you guys manage to contact Wonsik hyung anyway?”

Hakyeon can sense that his face is getting redder and Hongbin is not helping by bursting into laughter. Taekwoon winces as Hongbin hits him when he laughs. “Uh, what’s so funny?” Sanghyuk raises his eyebrows and Hakyeon laughs awkwardly.

“This is too funny! Hakyeon-ah, this is your time to confess everything. You can’t hide any longer.” Hongbin says before he resumes his laughing fit. Wonsik can’t stand the suspense and prompts Hakyeon to share what is going on. “I can’t say confess here and when everyone is around!” and buries his face in his palms. Wonsik frowns again.

Taekwoon knows how much this would bug Wonsik so he nudges Hongbin and tells him to explain everything instead. “Ok, ok, so here goe-”

“Are you really telling them???” Hakyeon looks at Hongbin with disbelief. Little did he expect his own best friend and manager to betray him. Before Hongbin can reply, Wonsik butts in and says “Yeah go on, we need to know what you guys are hiding.” Wonsik’s frown and serious tone scares Hakyeon a little. He heard stuff about how Wonsik may be sensitive and thus remains quiet, not wanting to upset Wonsik any further.

With Hakyeon’s silence, Hongbin takes it that it is good to proceed. “Ok, firstly, Wonsik you should know that Jaehwan stays with me,” Sanghyuk notices Taekwoon’s scoff at that mention and sniggers to himself as he didn't know his hyung is capable to being petty and jealous over such stuff. “Jaehwan knows the two of us back when we went to the same university and our friendship has been close ever since.”

 

//

 

Wonsik listens attentively when Hongbin shares the story. Apparently the three of them have a close friendship and there is no secret among them. Not only did they go through thick and thin, they also tell each other everything - relationship, work, friends and everything under the sun.

Hence it is no wonder that Hakyeon and Hongbin knew about Wonsik back when Jaehwan started his job at the gallery. Jaehwan always mention Wonsik since they are close buddies and he always talk about how Wonsik has the calibre to be a model. Through Jaehwan’s words, Hakyeon can sense that Wonsik is a sweet and hardworking person. Not to mention that Wonsik was always the one who helped Jaehwan to cover his shift when Hakyeon needed Jaehwan’s help when the crazy fans incident happened. Thanks to Wonsik, Jaehwan doesn’t get into trouble with his job at the gallery. He was always grateful to him and wanted to thank him personally.

When Hakyeon first saw their company outing group photo, Hakyeon has already laid his eyes on the handsome rapper without knowing his identity. He notices him because of Wonsik’s height and most importantly, his bunchy cheeks and scrunched smile.

Wonsik intrigues Hakyeon even more when he found out from Jaehwan that he is a rapper who produces his own music and has a SoundCloud account. Of course, Hakyeon checks it out immediately and _sneakily._ Not a fan of hip hop music, Hakyeon doesn't have much expectations for the songs but upon listening a few tracks, it blows his mind.

Unlike the stereotype of rappers, Wonsik’s lyrics is neither degrading or offensive. His passion is conveyed through the songs he writes and his personality is depicted clearly in Hakyeon’s favourite song _Lean On Me -_ a song that conveys how he wants his lover to lean on him when times are tough and how he will always be there when his lover needs it. Hakyeon is able to get comfort and warmth from that song.

Since then, he has always been keeping a lookout on Wonsik’s social media and SoundCloud account. Sometimes he even dance to his songs. Whenever Jaehwan talks about his day at work, Hakyeon will always pay extra attention, hoping to hear news about Wonsik. It is a given that he was devastated when he knew Wonsik is quitting his job at the gallery but thankfully, Jaehwan keeps in touch with him and sometimes he still talks about Wonsik. That is also how Hakyeon managed to find out he was working as a part-time music producer.

This crush on Wonsik is the first secret Hakyeon kept from Hongbin and Jaehwan. He doesn't want them to know because they will tease him endlessly. But his secret is short-lived as he forgot to silence his phone once when he was with the boys and the familiar tune of _Lean On Me_ plays when his phone rings. Jaehwan grins when he realized where the song is playing from. “C _ha Hakyeon_ . Spill the beans. How dare you hide a secret from us?! Why do you have Wonsikkie’s song in your phone? Not to mention it is set as your _ringtone_?”

Hakyeon flustered and tried to deny by pretending he doesn't know who the song belongs to but failed miserably. Hongbin then forced him to confess.

“Fine, I like him ok? I like a handsome rapper who has a deep voice and beautiful features even when I haven't met him yet. Happy?”

Both Jaehwan and Hongbin were shocked by the revelation as they didn’t think Hakyeon would ever fall for someone else apart from himself. They didn’t expect him to be serious about his crush. He has fell head over heels for Wonsik.

“So, are you gonna do something about it?” Hongbin asked seriously. Hakyeon stares at him blankly, “What do you mean ‘do something’? What can I do?”

All of them remain quiet for a while and Jaehwan suddenly exclaimed, “I know! He is going to look for a job...”

 

//

 

While Hongbin shares details of his crush in public, Hakyeon glances at Wonsik occasionally to study his expression. First he frowns, then there's surprise and lastly, his signature bashful scrunchy smile. His tiny lips curl naturally when he smiles shyly and Hakyeon is so fond and mesmerized by that sight.

Hakyeon doesn’t know Hongbin is done telling the chronicles of his crush and he gets flustered when Wonsik suddenly turns to look at him.

Wonsik doesn’t say anything but stares intently at Hakyeon. Hakyeon doesn’t know what is going to happen next and asked, “So… what now?”

Wonsik continue staring at him as he contemplates. “Now… I think we should talk.” Without further ado, Wonsik takes Hakyeon’s hand and leads him out of the cafe.

“Well, that’s quite a tale there. They are probably gonna make out in the alley. Look at their public display of affection earlier.” Sanghyuk comments.

“True, if I didn’t know them, I would think they are a couple too.” Hongbin smiles as he thinks of the possibility of Hakyeon having a boyfriend.

Taekwoon holds Hongbin’s hand and whispers, “We should go, it’s late.”

“Wait. You are leaving already?! What about them?” Sanghyuk points to the door, indicating that he is referring to Hakyeon and Wonsik.

Hongbin agrees with Sanghyuk and he doesn't want to leave Hakyeon behind since he isn't sure what will happen between those two and it is dangerous for Hakyeon to be alone late at night.

 

//

 

“Where are we going?” Hakyeon asks as he follows Wonsik. They have been walking in silence ever since they step out of the cafe. Hakyeon shivers when there is a sudden gush of cold breeze and he regrets not bringing his jacket out. Wonsik stops walking when they reach the park near the cafe. He frowns when he turns to face Hakyeon and starts removing his hoodie, “Why are you wearing such a thin t-shirt when it’s cold at night?” Wonsik nags as he puts his hoodie over Hakyeon.

Hakyeon smiles and thank Wonsik for the sweet gesture. He is indeed grateful he is freezing.

“So, you like _Lean On Me_ huh?” Wonsik teases Hakyeon.

Hakyeon blushes and nods his head.

“I like that song too. I was hoping it would bring comfort to people when I wrote it and I’m glad you like it.”

“I did get comfort and warmth from it. It’s lovely, thank you for creating such a great song.” Hakyeon looks at Wonsik earnestly. He looks so sincere and Wonsik can’t help but to pat his cheek.

“You can always lean on me,” Wonsik takes Hakyeon’s hands and continues with a gentle tone, “I want you to lean on me. I want to be there for you. Will you let me have the honor?” He sounds so sincere and Hakyeon is touched by his words. He feels safe and protected.

With his eyes glistening, Hakyeon answers Wonsik, “Yes, I’ll be happy to,” Wonsik smiles and embrace Hakyeon tightly. Though he can’t see his expression, Wonsik knows Hakyeon is content as he tightens his grip around Wonsik’s waist.

 

//

 

“It has been 1 hour, do you think we should call them? I’m getting worried.” Hongbin asks anxiously. Taekwoon knows how important Hakyeon is to Hongbin and how severe it would be if Hakyeon runs into the crazy fans unprotected. “Try calling Hakyeon, I’ll ring Wonsik.”

When Hakyeon finally picks up, Hongbin eagerly said, “Hello? Hakyeon? Where are you?”

“It’s me,” Hongbin frowns when it isn’t Hakyeon’s voice. “I’m Wonsik.”

“Why are you answering his phone? Where’s Hakyeon?” This question caught Taekwoon and Sanghyuk’s attention. Both of them look at Hongbin worriedly.

“Relax. Hakyeon is fine, we are at both at his house. We went for a walk and he got tired so I sent him home. We forgot to inform you guys. Sorry. He has fallen asleep now so don’t worry.”

Hongbin is still skeptical about it, “Is he really okay? And you both worked things out?”

“Geez, Hongbin, relax. Yes, we worked things out. Do you want me to take a photo of him sleeping so that you can believe he is safe and sound?” Wonsik is amused at how doubtful Hongbin is when he is the one who hired him to be Hakyeon’s bodyguard.

“Alright, alright, I trust that he is safe. Thanks Wonsik, just let him rest, he had a long day.” Hongbin finally sounds relieved.

“No problem. Oh, uh, can you help me to tell Taekwoon-hyung and Sanghyuk that I won’t be going home tonight?” Wonsik laughs nervously as he thinks of the interrogation waiting for him when he returns home tomorrow.

Hongbin laughs and tells Wonsik not to worry. He understands how clingy Hakyeon can get and will convey the message to the rest. When Hongbin hangs up, Taekwoon immediately asks what happened.

“Well, everything is fine but I guess we have a new couple from now.” Hongbin says with glee and grins at Taekwoon because this is all he wanted for Hakyeon - to be happy and have his feelings reciprocated because he knows how fond Hakyeon is over Wonsik.

 

//

 

After the phone call with Hongbin, Wonsik climbs in bed to join Hakyeon who is already sleeping soundly and Wonsik smiles fondly at the sight of his sleeping face. He kisses his forehead and whispers “Goodnight my love, sweet dreams.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd that's the end of it. I hope you like the story! 
> 
> I love the characters and I am wondering if I should make it into a series to explain the backstory of Leobin's relationship and the other characters. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and share your thoughts :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
